goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Mane 6 Misbehaves at Peter Mayhew's Funeral/Beated Up by Sharptooth and Red Claw
Lewis Robinson: Let's See What's Happening on April 30th? (Lewis Robinson looks Sad when Peter Mayhew died on April 30th) Lewis Robinson: What? Peter Mayhew has passed away It's Not Fair! Gumball Watterson: Lewis, What's the Matter? Lincoln Loud: Better not be Mane 6's announcement about season 10. Lewis Robinson: No, Peter Mayhew the actor of Chewbacca has passed away. Spyro: What? Toothless: What? Gumball Watterson: What? Po: What? Red Claw: What? Tyrannor: What? Lincoln Loud: What? Lewis Robinson: It's True. Spyro: Oh No No No, Oh No No No No. Gumball Watterson: We Can't Peter Mayhew Died on April 30th. Po: That Means We're Going to his Funeral. Red Claw: Agree, he was a good man playing as chewbacca. Twilight Sparkle: Hey Traitors! Where are you Going? Spyro: You Hush! We're Going to Peter Mayhew's Funeral. Gumball: Yeah! Lewis Robinson: I Suggest you Behave at the Funeral or get Nothing. Beast: Did you Hear That Mane 6, We're Going to Peter Mayhew's Funeral. Twilight Sparkle: No Way We're Not Going to Peter Mayhew's Funeral. Rainbow Dash: We're Not Even a Star Wars Fan! Rarity: You'll Never force us to go to Peter Mayhew's Funeral Belle: You Either Come or Get Grounded. Fluttershy: Fine! (at Peter Mayhew's Funeral) Gumball Watterson: I'm So Gonna miss Peter Mayhew. Lewis Robinson: Me Too. Toothless: We're All are Going to Miss him. Red Claw: I'll Just let my Brother, Aslan, Classfield and Selkie know that Peter Mayhew just passed away. Twilight Sparkle: Except Us! We've got a plan. I am going to front of the church to shake our bottoms in my underpants to make this boring old funeral fun! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Beast: No Twilight Sparkle, Funeral isn't met for fun it's to pray them. stands up, walks up to the front of the church Rainbow Dash: "Shake shake shake! Shake shake shake! Shake your butt! Shake your butt! Shake shake shake! Shake shake shake! Shake your butt!" Belle: Stop This Right Now! Rarity: Shut up! I am setting the church on fire! Pie holds out a box of matches and sets the church on fire Gumball Watterson: Don't Do It Mane 6! Fluttershy: "Ha! Now the church will burn so that the church will never be shown again." attendants and the belle & the beast begin to panic and run away as the fire spreads Beast: You Are So Grounded for misbehaving at Paul Allen's Funeral. Belle: This Means no MLP:FIM! No Rip-Off Shows! No Baby Shows and Nothing you Get! This time, Sharptooth and Red Claw will beat you up! Red Claw: This is what you will get for misbehaving at Peter Mayhew's funeral. Prepare for some bleeding! Sharptooth: I Say we Take them Down Brother. (meanwhile at Gumball's house) Nicole Watterson: There you are Gumball, Where have you been? Gumball Watterson: Peter Maybew's Funeral because he died of Cancer. Katy Kat: Gumball I'm Really Sorry. Gumball Watterson: Thanks, Big Sister. (meanwhile at Spyro's house) Elora: Spyro i Heard that Peter Mayhew died on April 30th I'm Sorry. Smaug: We All Are. Spyro: Thanks Elora and Father. (meanwhile at Lewis's house) Wendy Corduroy: Lewis, I'm Really Sorry How Peter Mayhew died this April. Loki: Everything's Gonna be Okay. Lewis Robinson: Thanks Mom and Dad. Category:Mane 6 Gets Grounded